Larmes d'amour - Tears love
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Rasa sakit yang terpendam dalam hati dapat membunuh secara perlahan. Rasa itu akan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kehidupanmu hingga akhirnya menyerap seluruh hidupmu. Namun rasa itu akan hilang saat akhirnya sebuah kebahagiaan datang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membebaskanmu dari rasa pedih itu. Haehyuk and Kyumin couple


Title : Larmes d'amour – Tears love

Rasa sakit yang terpendam dalam hati dapat membunuh secara perlahan. Rasa itu akan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kehidupanmu hingga akhirnya menyerap seluruh hidupmu. Namun rasa itu akan hilang saat akhirnya sebuah kebahagiaan datang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membebaskanmu dari rasa pedih itu. Dan aku, tak pernah berhasil menghentikan rasa ini karena sang kebahagiaan bukanlah takdirku.

"Hyukkie"

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Di hadapanku berdiri seorang namja berambut pirang platina tengah tersenyum padanya, namun sebuah kepedihan terlihat di matanya. Ia melihat sutau hal yang terseharusnya ia lihat.

"Duduklah, hyung. Lebih baik menikmati pemandangan, itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ujarku lembut.

Sungmin hyung duduk di sampingku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh di belakang kami. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan menerpa wajah kami, sungguh menenangkan hati.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas yang kutau berasal dari Sungmin hyung. Sesakit itukah rasa pedih di hatinya?

"Dia kini semakin jauh dan tak dapat terjangkau oleh tangan ini. Aku hanyalah setangkai bunga dandelion yang akan menghilang di saat angin bertiup menerpa tubuhku."

"Ryeowook?"

"Ia namja yang sangat manis, semua orang menyayanginya. Aku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku juga menyayanginya sebagai dongsaengku" bisik Sungmin hyung.

Kami kembali terdiam, membiarkan tubuh kami terbungkus oleh keheningan. Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan, menatap taman belakang sekolah yang terlihat dengan jelas dari bukit tempat kami berada. Saat ini, aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membuka mata karena rasa pedih itu kembali menghampiriku.

"Hyuk, apakah aku harus menyerah?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Teruslah berjuang, hyung. Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"Ne, aku memang mencintainya. Namun bukankah manusia juga memiliki batasan?"

"Kalau begitu, berjuanglah hingga kau mencapai batas itu. Ingatlah bahwa aku berjuang bersama-mu, hyung" ujarku sembari mengalihkan perhatianku dari taman belakang sekolah.

Kutatap Sungmin hyung yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan dengan perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar.

"HWAITING!" teriaknya dengan keras.

Sebuah senyuman ikut menghiasi wajahku. Dengan semangat, aku berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"HWAITING, YEOROBUN!"

* * *

[Haehyuk Kyumin]

* * *

Kedua namja manis itu selalu terlihat bersama-sama saat di sekolah. Meskipun tak jarang beberapa orang yang turut bergabung dengan keduanya. Keduanya adalah namja yang cukup populer di Yumkwang Highschool dengan beberapa prestasi yang mereka raih. Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub taekwondo dan telah memenangkan berbagai perlombaan taekwondo antar sekolah ataupun antar daerah. Sedangkan Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja dengan kemampuan dance di atas rata-rata. Kemampuannya itu telah mengharumkan nama Yumkwang Highschool dan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ke Amerika untuk lebih mengembangkan bakatnya.

"Hyukkie…"

"Ne, Mimi?"

"Menatapnya lagi?" tanya Zhou Mi yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hyukjae.

"Kau tau jawabanku" jawab Hyukjae singkat.

Dengan perlahan, Zhou Mi membawa tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh itu dengan kehangatan.

"Hyung…"

"Kumohon, hentikan semua ini. Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan perlahan-lahan."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa berhenti. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha untuk keluar dari kegelapan ini, aku tetap tidak bisa. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha untuk menggapai cahaya di tengah kegelapan, cahaya itu akan semakin menjauh" jelas Hyukjae.

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajah Hyukjae. Air mata itu mengalir dan membuat seragam yang dikenakan Zhou Mi menjadi basah. Tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa tau kapan akan berhenti.

"Tenanglah. Kau harus kuat"

Zhou Mi mengusap punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap surai hitam Hyukjae dengan sayang. Hyukjae adalah seorang namsaeng yang harus dilindungi dan dijaga bagi Zhou Mi. Namja manis itu selalu mengukir senyuman di wajahnya dan tak menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang dapat pecah berkeping-keping apabila tidak digenggam dengan benar. Hanya beberapa orang sajalah yang mengetahui sisi rapuh namja itu.

"Berjuanglah, hingga kau tak dapat menggerakan tubuhmu"

"Ne, hyung. Gomawoyo"

* * *

[Haehyuk Kyumin]

* * *

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya tengah bercanda gurau dengan seorang namja manis dengan mesra. Tak jarang sentuhan-sentuhan kecil menghiasi candaan di antara keduanya. Hal itu membuat rasa pedih di hati Sungmin kembali datang untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

"Minnie…"

Sebuah tepukan di bahu dan suara yang memanggil namanya, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela.

"Donggie, kau membuatku kaget"

"Mianhae. Kukira kau melamun" ujar Shindong.

"Ne, gwenchana"

Dengan perlahan Shindong menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat namja itu beranjak dari duduknya. Shindong menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawa namja itu ke ruang kesehatan. Dengan sebuah alasan mengenai anemia yang diderita Sungmin, keduanya diijinkan untuk beristirahat untuk sementara waktu hingga keadaan Sungmin membaik.

"Hey, kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatmu ini?"  
"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah membawamu ke ruang kesehatan, tentu saja"

"Oh! Bukankah kau membawaku ke ruang kesehatan agar memiliki waktu bersama dengan Jung uisanim?"

"Ya! Mworago?"

Sungmin tertawa saat mendapati wajah Shindong yang memerah sedikit demi sedikit. Shindong memang memiliki sebuah hubungan spesial dengan Jung uisanim yang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dan bekerja di Yumkwang Highschool. Kesibukannya itu, membuat Shindong memiliki waktu yang terbatas dengan yeojyachingu-nya. Karena itu, ia berusaha datang ke ruang kesehatan dengan berbagai alasan agar dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Jung Nari uisanim.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur. Jaljayo, Donggie. Gomawo atas pertolonganmu" ujar Sungmin.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu ranjang yang menjadi fasilitas yang berada di ruang kesehatan. Setelah itu, ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa perih di hatinya yang masih tersisa.

* * *

[Haehyuk Kyumin]

* * *

Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, ujian negara telah dilewati oleh siswa-siswi kelas 12 dan hanya mereka hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari menjelang kelulusan mereka. Berbagai kegiatan telah mereka persiapkan untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Setiap siswa-siswi kelas 12 pun turut membantu untuk keberhasilan dan kelancaran kegiatan yang mereka laksanakan. Hal itu tentu membuat mereka harus kembali ke rumah lebih terlambat dari biasanya.

"Hyuk-ah, besok sudah hari kelulusan kita"

"Ne, hyung. Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses"

Keduanya berbincang-bincang di dalam bus umum yang akan membawa mereka ke halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari rumah keduanya. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sungguh sangat terlambat dari jadwal pulang mereka yang seharusnya. Meskipun begitu, kedunya terlihat sangat senang dan tak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba, hari kelulusan mereka.

TINNN! TTTIIIIINNNNN!

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan setiap mata yang berada di dalam bus itu dan membuat mereka merasa seakan buta. Dan sebuah bunyi terdengar dengan keras…

BRUGGG!

Bagian depan bus itu terlihat rusak, namun badan bus itu terlihat baik-baik saja dan terdapat beberapa kaca jendela yang pecah. Luka-luka tak dapat dihindari dan tak sedikit penumpang yang mengalami pendarahan kecil dikarenakan pecahan kaca jendela yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Di kursi paling belakang bus, terlihat dua namja yang tengah berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen dan mengisi paru-paru mereka. Namun pecahan kaca yang menusuk bagian lehernya, membuat namja itu kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sedangkan kondisi yang dialami namja satunya bisa dikatakan lebih parah, karena sebuah kaca menusuk kepala dan bagian matanya. Di tengah perjuangan mereka untuk terus dapat hidup, keduanya mengeluarkan handphone dan berusaha untuk mengetik dengan jari-jari tangan yang terluka dan berlumuran dengan darah. Tak beberapa lama, keduanya menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

* * *

[Haehyuk Kyumin]

* * *

"_Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di daerah Myeong-dong. Kecelakaan ini diduga disebabkan oleh seorang namja yang mengendarai mobil saat mabuk sehingga tanpa sengaja memasuki jalur dari arah berlawanan. Supir bus umum yang tengah mengendarai bus dengan kecepatan sedang pun dibuat kaget dengan masuknya mobil tersebut secara tiba-tiba ke dalam jalur yang dilaluinya. Hal itu membuat sang supir bus umum membanting setirnya untuk menghindari tabrak dengan mobil tersebut, namun naas bus umum tersebut malah menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang menyebabkan kaca-kaca jendela pecah. Dalam kecelakaan ini terdapat 2 korban jiwa dan sisanya mengalami luka ringan. Berikut hasil data korban jiwa dalam kecela—"_

Seorang namja tengah duduk menatap TV yang kini berada dalam kondisi mati. Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran terasa di dalam sakunya. Ia segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk.

**To : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Mianhae nae sarang, La Revedere – Selamat tinggal**

**- Lee Sungmin**

* * *

[Haehyuk Kyumin]

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang namja tengah berjalan menyusuri apartementnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namja itu baru saja tiba di apartementnya setelah mengantar chingu-nya. Hal itu membuatnya sangat lelah karena harus menempuh jalur memutar di tengah perjalanan. Ia tak tau penyebab jalan yang ditutup, namun yang pasti hal itu sungguh merepotkan dan membuatnya merasa sangat lelah.

PING!

Sebuah bunyi terdengar di tengah keheningan. Namja itu meraih handphone yang berada di atas nakas dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

**To : Lee Donghae**

**Berbahagialah, amor – cintaku. Sayonara**

**- Lee Hyukjae**

* * *

THE END

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah FF yang tercipta di antara kegalauan yang saya alami dan saya harap kegalauan yang saya alami dapat tersampaikan dengan baik dalam FF ini :)


End file.
